


What has been lost

by Chibi_Jing



Series: Ce qui a été perdu [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Literal Translation, Poetry, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: This is a poem about Ardyn's life written from his point of view.





	What has been lost

**Author's Note:**

> Literal English translation for the French poem in the Serie "Ce qui a été perdu".

On this unfortunate day  
Whereas I had to climb to the highest  
So much was taken from me  
But that’s not what makes me shed tears.

Could it be because I lost an advantage?  
The King I had to be named  
But this function is nothing more than a mirage  
That I will never wield.

Could it be because they abandoned me?  
By the Crystal I was banned  
And everyone went away of me  
Considering me cursed.

Could it be because I’m no longer human?  
Because in their frightened eyes  
I can see the reflection of the evil one  
Who in my soul has me defiled.

Although my grief is immense  
As for the life that was stolen from me  
This is not the sentence  
Which in this day makes me shed tears.

What destroys my corrupt heart  
In this moment of the most joyless  
What I really lost  
Beyond my own distress  
And which will never be returned to me  
It is my brother’s love.


End file.
